Hunters x High
by amberleaf4100
Summary: Gon transfers to the famous private school where only the best of the best go - Hunters High, hoping to follow in his father's footsteps. But he gets more than what he bargained for - insane teachers, gangs, and almost absolutely no education at all… HxH High School AU - Originally Project for NaNoWriMo. Will continue once I finish my real NaNoWriMo project.


**Chapter 1 - First x Day x High School**

"Gon Freecss! Get out of bed, you're going to be late!" A red-headed woman screeched, yanking open a curtain causing blinding rays of light to shine into the room. Said boy groaned, and rolled back under the covers, trying to escape the burning light. "Oh no you don't, get up!" Mito yelled, jerking the covers off the bed.

"Mito-san… It's not even 6:15 yet." Gon groaned tiredly, turning his face away from the light and burying it in his pillow. "School starts at _7:50_." Mito scowled, putting both hands on her hips.

"Don't give me that young man! You have chores to do. _Get up_!" With that, she whacked Gon's head with a nearby newspaper, causing the boy to shoot up.

"Itai!" Gon cried out in pain, clutching at his throbbing head. "Geez, I'm up, I'm up"

"You better be." Mito huffed, walking towards the door. "Breakfast is on the kitchen table, don't you _dare_ go back to sleep."

Gon groggily swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawning and stretching as he tried to blink the last of sleep from his eyes. Pulling on some clothes, he walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Now fully awake - Gon nearly jumped down the staircase, skidding to a stop into the kitchen.

Seeing a glass of warm milk and heavenly looking waffles, Gon's mouth began watering as he quickly slid into his chair. Giving a quick prayer of thanks, he shouted '_Itadakimasu_' and began digging in.

Mito chose that moment to walk in.

"Slow down!" She chided lightly, handing the boy a napkin. "Mind your manners, you're eating like a wolf. When you're done eating, go fold the clothes in the laundry room, and get ready for school, alright?" Whatever Gon said was muffled by the amount of food stuffed in his mouth. Mito only shook her head fondly at the boy, before disappearing through the arched doorway.

Gently setting down the last of the clothes in a neat pile, Gon rushed out the door and back up into his room. Grabbing a sheet of paper off a wooden desk, Gon plopped down into an office chair to scan his schedule one more time. He'd pretty much already memorized it - but seeing it once more couldn't hurt.

"Let's see…" He hummed. "F_irst Day, Freshmen Orientation, report to Homeroom immediately. _Gon Freecss_ : Mr. Satotz : Room 310_." He flipped over the sheet and examined the map. He still had no idea where room 310 was supposed to be...

"Gon!" Mito's voice echoed up the stairs. "It's 7:15! You better leave now if you want to have time to find your classes!"

"Hai! Coming!" Gon yelled back. Taking one more glance at the paper, he shoved it into his backpack, slung it over his back, and dashed out the door.

**~Line break yayyy~**

"Wow…" Gon said, slack-jawed in awe, as he stared at the giant school in front of him. "This is Hunters High? It's way bigger than I thought it would be." Looking back at the crumpled up paper in his hand, he sweatdropped. _How on Earth am I going to be able to find room 310?_

Making his way through the crowd, Gon scanned the hallways for the number tags.

"102, 103, 104, 105…. _Gah_! At this point, I'm never going to make it to class on time." Spotting a tall man in a dark blue suit, his face lit up. Rushing to the man's side, Gon said. "Excuse me, sensei, do you know where room 310 is?"

Gon was surprised when the man glared at him and began yelling.

"Again! Everyone thinks I'm a teacher." He glowered at the confused boy. "I'm a junior you hear me? A _junior_. I'm a _student_."

"Ah, sorry." Gon smiled sheepishly, quickening his pace to keep up with the long strides of the man. "My name's Gon, I'm new here. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." The man grumbled. "Why are you following me?"

"Eh?" Gon blinked. "Because I don't know where my classroom is, and I was wondering if you could help me find it."

"Please, like _Leorio_ here is going to be any help." A blonde boy with grey eyes said, appearing next to the two. "My name is Kurapika. Room 310… that would be Mr. Statoz. Here, I'll take you there, follow me."

"Really? Thanks!" Gon smiled, "My name is Gon - nice to meet you."

"It's Leorio-san to you, brat." Leorio growled at the blonde. "And I am _perfectly_ capable of bringing him to his classroom."

"I'm quite sure you are." Kurapika drawled sarcastically. "_Leorio._"

"Why you-" Gon could only laugh nervously as they bickered back and forth, both competing to see who could lead him to his class.

"This is it." Kurapika said calmly, stopping in front of room 310. Ignoring the huffing, panting, red-faced Leorio that was next to him. "Have fun with orientation. It was nice meeting you."

"You too!" Gon said, sliding open the door to the classroom. "Thanks for bringing me here, Kurapika, Leorio-san!"

"Tch." Leorio scoffed, straightening up with a slight smile on his face. "Nice knowing that some of the freshmen here aren't all little brats. One had the nerve to call me '_Ossan'_ to my face."

"I can see why they would say that." Kurapika replied evenly, smirking as Leorio began sputtering excuses. "You're talking about that white-haired boy right? He asked if I was a female." A shocked silence passed over the three, before Leorio burst out into laughter, tears welling up at the side of his eyes. A tick mark appeared on Kurapika's head, before he slammed his balled up fist against Leorio's temple.

"ITAI!"

Gon laughed at their antics, before bidding them farewell and stepping into the classroom.

**/\'Nother Line Break/\**

Sliding the door closed behind him, Gon scanned the well-furnished classroom. Most of the seats were taken, as there weren't many in the first place. There were maps hanging everywhere on the walls, from _Yorbain_, to _Azian_, and even some of the Dark Continent.

Heads turned back to see who had entered the classroom. Gon smiled and gave a small wave. Most of them, seeing it was not the teacher, turned back towards the front and went back to their own things. A white-haired boy Gon noticed was sitting towards the back waved back, and Gon made his way towards him.

"Hi!" Gon chirped brightly, plopping down in the seat next to him. "I'm Gon Freecss - nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you." The boy drawled. "My name's Killua. How old are you?"

"I'm 14, why? Isn't everyone here?" Gon asked, tilting his head slightly sideways.

"So am I." Killua smirked, turning his body to face Gon. "And no, not everyone here is 14. This school is so famous that it only accepts about 300 students a year, and lots of people even older than 14 will enroll. When someone gets enrolled in this school, they automatically start in 9th grade, no matter how old they are. Glad to see someone that's around my age here."

"Ah." Gon said. "I see. That makes sense, a lot of the people here look a lot older than 14."

"And there are a _lot_ of weird people too!" Killua exclaimed, leaning forward towards Gon, his face lighting up with amusement. "There's this man that I thought was an adult because he's insanely tall and wears a blue suit, not to mention that one boy that looked really feminine."

"Are you talking about Leorio and Kurapika?" Gon laughed. "They just told me about you - you really called Leorio '_ossan_'?"

"You know them?" Killua snickered. "Yea, I thought he was a teacher."

"So did I!" Gon exclaimed loudly, causing a few people to look back. "And then he got really mad at me and started yelling about how everybody thinks he's old."

"Well it would help more if he didn't wear a suit." Killua replied. "I mean, _come on_, who besides a teacher wears a suit to school?"

"Leorio." Gon answered bluntly.

"You know what I mean." Killua sighed, propping his head up with a hand. "Not to mention the seniors this year are really weird too."

"Really?" Gon asked. "How so?"

"Well, there's my brother." Killua sighed, a cross expression on his face. "Then there's Hisoka, the guy that dresses like a jester-"

"Oh, I think I saw him this morning." Gon said. "He was giving me a really creepy smile and flicking cards against a bulletin board."

"Yeah." Killua nodded his head vigorously. "Also did you see that-"

He was abruptly cut off, as the door slid open.

A tall, light purple-haired man with extremely long limbs greeted them, as he bowed deeply.

"Hello class." He said, his moustache moving up and down, with no sign of his mouth. "My name is Mr. Satotz. Please follow me to the orientation."

Killua's eye twitched violently. _That_ was their teacher?

* * *

><p><strong>Total Words in chapter: 1554<strong>

**Total Words in story: 1554**

**Percentage of NaNoWriMo: 3.108%**


End file.
